


Electric Love

by Shklance_Beef_Sandwich



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Time, M/M, Teen Romance, author is sleepy, but author regrets nothing, sloppy make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich/pseuds/Shklance_Beef_Sandwich
Summary: Two hopelessly in love boys do the sex for the first time.





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

> I made a thing.
> 
> It's a kinda rushed thing.
> 
> But a thing nonetheless.
> 
> Title is from a song by Borns which I love way too much.
> 
> Now, I am very sleepy boy so I'm gonna go do that free trial of death thing.
> 
> I honestly don't expect anyone to read this lol
> 
> Oh, one more thing, Keith and Lance are seventeen in this (which is mentioned in the fic), hence the underage tag.  
> I promise you this thing is short and sweet and vanilla.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Keith…”

It’s dark, the only light source in the room being the thin stripe of fluorescent yellow coming through the small gap in the window from the outside lights. Keith can feel more than hear Lance breathing heavily, almost panting.

“Yeah…”

Tentative hands reach toward him, the darkness allowing him to only see the vague silhouette of one hand, then another, as they touch his jaw, the side of his neck. There’s a beat of silence, a tap drips in the near distance, and Lance exhales shakily, his hands quiver with the movement.

“We’re doing this?”

It’s said in a whisper, and Keith smiles softly, reaching out and gripping one of Lance’s shoulders, his other hand trailing up and around his neck. The boy jolts at the contact, a soft whimper falling into their quiet space. Keith hushes him, surprised with how calm he’s currently being.

This is their first time. Not just with each other; but ever. So to say the two seventeen year old Galaxy Garrison boys are nervous is an utter understatement.

Keith shuffles closer to Lance on the double bed, manoeuvring himself to fit into the open space between Lance’s crossed legs, his own wrapping securely around the slightly taller boy’s waist and locking behind him, their chests almost touching in the close proximity.

“We’re doing this.” Keith says with finality, his hands grasp stray strands of hair loosely, Lance sighing with the action. Heart rate piqued, Keith swallows excess saliva, his throat making a loud _gulp_ in the otherwise quiet room.

Seemingly at the same time, the boys lean forward an inch, Keith can feel Lance’s breath and he’s sure Lance can feel his. He swallows thickly again, the nerves creeping into his system creating too much saliva he just isn’t needing as of this very moment. He looks into the general direction of where Lance’s eyes should be, gasping when the hand against his cheek moves, a thumb brushing across the skin there.

“Even though it’s, like, pitch black right now? I feel like you look really beautiful.”

Feeling his cheeks heat up at the comment, Keith lets his lips twitch into a shy smile, chuckling softly, Lance mirroring it.

“Right back at you. Kinda wish I could see you right now, but… I don’t know if I’ll lose my nerve.”

Their words are barely above a whispered volume, but in the dark expanse of the room they’re in, they might as well be yelling, for each small noise, a shuffle of the sheets, a hitch of breath, it seems too loud in their ears.

“I’ve wanted this for a really long time.” Lance says, just as he presses forward enough for his lips to press lightly against his cheek, more so closer to the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Wanted _you_ for a really long time, now.”

“I know,” Keith gulps, exhaling shakily. “I’ve wanted this, wanted you, too.”

Lance moves again, and both boys gasp when their lips meet, then tentatively push against one another, in semblance of a timid kiss. Keith parts his lips slightly, his tongue prodding Lance’s bottom lip and making the boy part his lips with a breathy laugh in response.

“You’re so beautiful, Keith, I lo- _mmf-”_ He’s cut off mid-sentence when Keith pushes him down, Lance flopping onto his back unceremoniously with Keith in tow, following him down with their lips locked.

Keith pulls back with a wet sound, opening his eyes briefly and panting already. Their vision has adjusted enough to see a bit more than a vague silhouette of the other, and Keith smiles when he sees wide eyes staring back at him.

Seemingly reading the others’ mind in that moment, the boys tilt their heads, mirrored to one another, just as Keith dives back down to seal their lips once more, Lance’s bottom lip trapped between his teeth when he nibbles the flesh softly before pushing his tongue into Lance’s pliant and waiting mouth.

It’s not neat, by any means, but for the two in that moment, the kiss was all that they needed and more. Lance manages to sit up again at some point, shuffling back with Keith on his lap all the while, until his back was pressed against the wall located at the top of the bed, the pillow tucked behind him, separating him and the hard surface.

Lance pulls away this time, and Keith tries to follow the motion with a small whimper, missing the pressure of Lance’s lips and tongue against his. But Lance holds him at bay with a hand to the chest, and Keith realises how out of breath he really is as he takes a large, gulping breath.

“Wow…” Lance says, breathlessly, shaking his head slowly with a wide smile. “You’re everything I hoped for and more, and all we’ve done is make out a little.”

Keith flushes at the term, ducking his head to hide his shy smile. The hands clutching at Lance’s shoulders squeeze slightly before he lets go, earning a quizzical eyebrow raise from the boy under him.

“Then let’s not stop at kissing,” Keith reaches down and grips the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, tousling his already messy hair and flinging the garment off to the side. “I want to show you how much I love you.”

Lance’s smile turns shaky, and he nods, lifting his arms when Keith starts to tug his shirt off, that to being flung out of sight.

When Keith moves to stand, Lance panics for all of three milliseconds before realising what’s happening, just shy of too late when Keith stands over him, unbuckling his jeans and letting them fall to his knees. He grabs one of Lance’s shoulders for balance, stepping out of each pant leg, then dropping them to the floor and sitting promptly back into the flustered boy’s lap.

“You’re too clothed.” Keith states with a smirk, tentatively reaching toward the buckle of Lance’s jeans with shaking fingers. Lance reaches down too, popping the button and shimmying slightly after Keith pulls the zipper down, getting the jeans down to the tops of his thighs. Keith lifts himself up slightly and pulls Lance’s pants down enough for him to kick them away, then the two sat there in nothing but their boxers.

“Did you…” Lance clears his throat, averting his gaze to Keith’s collarbone before trying again. “Did you get the uh… _stuff?”_ He asks, sounding hesitant enough to make Keith chuckle softly, nodding.

“It was… _Difficult_ , to say the least, asking Shiro to get it for us, but, he did.” Keith then leans to the side, opening the almost invisible hatch on his bedside and pulling out a bottle of lube and box of condoms, his cheeks an almost furious red.

“He told us to be safe, so…” Keith all but thrusts the items at Lance’s chest, wincing. “He gave me _The Talk_ and everything.”

Lance winces to, but laughs also, observing what Keith handed him with a low whistle. “Shiro thinks highly of my dick size, I appreciate it.” He holds up the box and shakes it slightly, smirking.

“Can we please stop talking about Shiro, now?” Keith asks, thinking it impossible for his cheeks to grow any redder but being proved wrong.

“Okay, I’m sorry, we’ll stop.” Lance opens the box and takes a condom out, looking at it a bit too hard then placing it next to them on the mattress, placing the box on the bedside table then uncapping the lube.

“Who’s gonna…” Struggling to find the words, Lance runs a hand through his hair, exhaling shakily and then making a vague gesture.

“Who’s gonna…?” Keith asks, drawing out the words before they click. “Oh. _Oh!_ Me.” He then says, with no hesitation and Lance’s head whips upward as he gapes, glancing at the lube still in his hand and back at Keith.

“You… You’re sure?” There’s suddenly a hand on Keith’s hip, rubbing soft circles there; soothing.

Keith sighs, leaning onto Lance more fully and smiling, humming softly when his smile slowly morphs into a smirk.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you,” Lance’s ministrations abruptly stop, his eyebrows furrowing. Before he can ask, Keith leans forward and rolls his hips slowly, experimentally, making Lance gasp. “I’ve tried fingering myself before…” He whispers, leant down enough to speak directly in Lance’s ear then biting the lobe softly. “I thought of you the entire time, just so you know. I think about you every time I get off, fantasising about this very day.”

Lance groans softly, rolling his hips upward to meet Keith’s movements as best he can. The mental image Keith painting for him makes Lance shudder, and he looks up at Keith in awe.

“You… _fuck,_ Keith you have no idea how much I think of you, in that way or otherwise, I just… you’re always on my mind, I love you, you’re so hot-” Keith leans down and kisses him, the two moaning into it when Keith rolls his hips faster, taking the bottle off Lance and squirting some of the substance into his hand.

“I want you to see this,” Reaching back with his clean hand, Keith pushes his boxers down until they sit below his ass then spread his cheeks, prodding his entrance with a slicked up finger then sliding it in slowly with a gasp. “This feels much better than spit, holy- _fuck!”_

Lance gapes when Keith throws his head back with a moan, thrusting his finger shallowly and crooking it, still rolling his hips slowly when he pushes in a second finger, hissing slightly. Lance straightens up, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist and kissing along his chest.

“So good, you’re so good for me, Keith.” He rambles on, placing kisses along every inch of skin he can reach, Lance’s hands snaking lower until he’s gripping at Keith’s ass, fingertips brushing against where Keith’s own are moving in and out of himself and they both moan.

“Lance, Lance,” Keith tries to lean forward and kiss him again, but his fingers brush against something and he shudders, practically panting against Lance’s lips. “Touch me, help me out, I’m nearly… I’m nearly ready.” He then says, biting his lip in anticipation when Lance gathers some excess lube from his still-thrusting hand and tentatively pushing a finger in alongside Keith’s.

“God, Keith…”

“Fuck, yeah…”

They’re still for a moment, just staring into one another’s eyes until Lance moves his finger, jostling Keith enough to move his again.By the time Keith is rolling back onto their fingers moaning, Lance has managed to pull his boxers down, exposing his erection to Keith, who gawks slightly then pulls his boxers down from where they were still kept up along the front, his dick springing free, already leaking copious amounts of fluid.

“Lance I’m… I think I’m ready, I want you.”

Leaning upward, Lance kisses Keith softly, crooking his finger a few more times to ensure Keith is prepped enough before slowly taking his finger out of Keith, who follows his lead with a whimper, mourning the loss of pressure.

Lance grabs the condom packet with shaky hands, ripping it open and almost having it fly off, instead it hits Keith in the chest and they laugh softly, nerves catching up. The fact that they’re _doing this_ dawning on the boys tenfold. But they’re not hesitating, not stopping in the slightest.

Keith rolls the condom onto Lance, his dick twitching slightly and Keith kisses him, and it’s almost perfect.

What _is_ perfect, though, is the moment after their boxers are discarded, the moment Keith lines up Lance’s dick to his entrance and surges forward to kiss him at the exact moment Lance breaches him.

They both gasp into the kiss, Keith moaning brokenly as he sinks down slowly, gripping Lance’s shoulders in a near death-grip and pressing their foreheads together.

“I love you, I love you so fucking much.” He smiles as his eyes squeeze shut for a moment, his mouth opening with another moan, and all Lance can do is stare, his grip tight on Keith’s hips.

When Lance bottoms out, Keith stays still for several moments, and Lance is grateful for that, in fear he’d cum on the spot if Keith moved.

“You’re so _tight_ , oh my fucking- I love you so much, come here.” Keith eagerly laps his tongue against Lance’s when he’s pulled into a sloppy kiss, it’s uncoordinated, but neither boy gives a fuck right now.

Keith rises up slowly, and drops back down, him and Lance making pleasured sounds in tandem, the sound of skin on skin slowly increasing as Keith gains momentum, moves his hips with purpose until he’s moaning with every downstroke and Lance is groaning with every upstroke.

As Keith’s movements start faltering when he nears his finish, Lance grips him tight and flips them over, Keith’s hair sprawling out in an inky halo and face contorting into pure pleasure when Lance all but fucks him into the mattress.

Keith cums, sudden and forceful, a scream ripped out of him when Lance hits his prostate head-on with every thrust, his ass clenching around Lance, becoming impossibly tight as he thrusts forward as far as he can go and stills, shuddering with a groan and leaning down to kiss Keith’s still agape mouth.

“Am I dead?” Keith asks after several moments, Lance’s face pressed against the crook of Keith’s neck and shoulder, his entire weight slumped pretty much entirely on the spent boy beneath him.

“Don’t… I don’t think so? Unless I am, too.”

Keith chuckles at that, and he shifts, wincing when Lance’s dick slips out of him in the process.

“That was…”

“Amazing?”

“Yeah, you were amazing.”

Lance lifts his head, and props himself up on his elbows, taking some weight off of Keith, he smiles down at him.

“You were even more so.”

He leans down and kisses him softly, and they both sigh contently into it.

After cleaning up, the two squeeze onto the mattress, throwing the duvet over themselves and snuggling up close.

“Thank you… for tonight. It was better than I could have ever imagined.”

Lance smiles, his eyes slipping closed as tiredness takes over. He grabs Keith and kisses him once more before closing his eyes, revelling in the feeling of a soft, warm body in his arms.

“Anytime, Keith. It was really great… I love you.”

“I love you too, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shklancebeefsandwich.tumblr.com) and talk about smutty Voltron with me
> 
> Edit: I now have a writing blog, which you can find over [Here](https://kuro-aka-gane.tumblr.com) and request writing drabbles.


End file.
